<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Woo An Angel by Pokeluv101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976988">To Woo An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101'>Pokeluv101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde wants to help Kuro get a date with Mahiru. He learns that Mahiru’s protective brother stops him from dating. He creates a plan to date Licht. He reasoned that Licht would be less protective of his brother after he starts dating. Hyde didn’t expect to fall in love with him. (LawLicht, Ten Things I Hate About You AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Woo An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for tutoring me in English, Kuro. It’s my worst subject and the midterm is coming up.” Mahiru sat across from Kuro in the library. “I was assigned to show you around the school but it looks like you’re the one who’s helping me instead. You’re from London, right? You speak Japanese very well but you can ask me if you need anything. How are you adjusting to Japan?”</p><p>“Could be worse.” Kuro shrugged. He had moved halfway around the world and the change would’ve been more difficult if it wasn’t for Mahiru. They shared a lot of classes and Mahiru helped him catch up with the courses. He wanted to repay him for his kindness so he offered to tutor him. “Tokyo is different from London but I think I can grow to like it.”</p><p>He opened the textbook between them to start the tutoring session. Before they could begin, a foot came between them and slammed down onto the table. Kuro jumped in surprise and he turned to see a student with dark hair. On the other hand, Mahiru only sighed at his sudden appearance. “Licht, this is a library and you shouldn’t be so loud. It’s rude.”</p><p>Licht didn’t respond to him and glared at Kuro instead. “Are you flirting with my brother? I’ll have you know that I will only allow a true angel to date Mahiru.”</p><p>“Once again, Licht, you need to stop threatening everyone who talks to me. Kuro is just a friend and he’s helping me learn English. He recently moved here so you’ll give him a bad impression by being so hostile.” Mahiru chastised him and lightly pushed his boot off the textbook. He turned to Kuro and said: “We might not look like we’re related but this is my twin brother, Licht.”</p><p>“I have a lot of siblings and we don’t look alike either.” He said and dusted the dirt from the textbook. Mahiru was relieved that Kuro didn’t judge his family because he knew most would find him intense. He loved his family and he couldn’t be friends with someone who had a bad opinion of them. They were close siblings since they shared everything growing up.</p><p>“If this is just a study session, I’m going to sit right here and watch. I don’t trust this guy for a moment. He hasn’t told me whether he was a demon or not.” Licht sat between them. Mahiru smiled wearily and opened his textbook. A part of him was disappointed that he wasn’t studying alone with Kuro anymore. He found himself interested in him and he wanted to get to know him.</p><p>“I’ve only known Kuro for a week but I think he’s a good guy.” Mahiru said to reassure his brother. “I’m surprised you’re here, Licht. Your recital is coming up and you need to practise. Did you reserve the music room before you came? Someone might steal your piano if you’re not there.”</p><p>“Shit,” Licht muttered to himself and stood. He rushed out of the library but shouted over his shoulder, “Text me if this demon tries to do anything to you. I’ll come back to kick him.”</p><p>“Bye, Licht.” He said to him before he turned to Kuro. “Sorry about my brother. He’s a good person. He only needs to learn how to control his voice in the library. I hope he didn’t scare you and made you change your mind about being my tutor. I don’t know if I can pass English without a tutor.”</p><p>Mahiru joked but his smile was a little unsteady. “Do you want to find somewhere else to study so he can’t interrupt us again? I have a secret staircase that he doesn’t know about. We can hide there. I just need to stop by my locker to grab something.”</p><p>“The protective father is a trope in movies but I didn’t expect you to have a… guardian angel brother? He’s funny.” He patted his shoulder. His words and his light touch made Mahiru relax. Mahiru laughed and Kuro thought his voice was attractive. He helped him collect the textbooks and threw them into his backpack. “Twins have a psychic connection so he might be able to find us.”</p><p>“That’s true. I can never hide anything from Licht. We tell each other everything anyways.” Mahiru told him. As eccentric as he was, Licht was his brother and he cared for him. He grew to rely on him since he had protected him ever since their parents died. It was difficult for Licht yet he never let it show. “He was born first so he says he needs to be the big brother.”</p><p>“I’m the oldest of my family so I understand how he feels a little. He doesn’t want to see you hurt. Hopefully, he’ll believe that I’m only tutoring you and he won’t glare at me anymore.” Kuro picked up Mahiru’s bag to carry it for him. Mahiru led him out of the library and they walked down the hall. “I hope your father isn’t as protective.”</p><p>Mahiru’s eyes fell to the ground and Kuro didn’t understand why until he said: “Our parents died in a car crash last year. We were adopted by our uncle and he’s a great guy. Uncle Toru is often at work so had to support each other while growing up. I learned how to cook and Licht decided he needed to protect me from everyone. His feelings are coming from a good place so I don’t know how to tell him to stop.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for bringing up your parents. I didn’t know they had died.” Kuro apologized and Mahiru shook his head with a sad smile. He didn’t know why seeing his sad eyes affected him but he thought of how he could make him feel better. “Licht seems like a headstrong person but I think he’ll listen if you talk to him. He wants you to be happy in the end.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kuro. You’re a good big brother like Licht. You said that you have a large family. Do any of your siblings go to the school as well?” Mahiru asked.</p><p>“My brother, Hyde, is in the same grade as us but he’s in the advanced class. He quotes Shakespeare all the time and I don’t know what he’s saying when he does.” His answer puzzled Mahiru and he tilted his head slightly. Kuro realized why he would be confused and explained: “We’re in a large, blended family. Our ages are all over the place. It can get complicated.”</p><p>“I can imagine.” They talked casually as they walked but he found himself enjoying the conversation. He stopped in front of his locker and he took out a key that was hanging on the door. “I’m a part of the home-ec club and I have a key to the room. There’s a stairway connected to it and we can study there.”</p><p>He started to close his locker but someone else shut it first and the door almost caught his fingers. Luckily, Kuro pulled him back before he could be hurt. He could feel Mahiru stiffen beneath his hand and he assumed it was merely due to the locker closing. He looked down at him and saw how his brown eyes became cold. “What the hell, Byakuya?”</p><p>Kuro was surprised by the sharp edge in Mahiru’s voice. He spent a lot of time with him over the past week and he had been friendly with everyone he spoke to. Mahiru had laughed at his brother yet he only groaned at the student’s similar approach. Byakuya didn’t seem to notice and leaned against his locker. “I saw your brother in the music room. He’s distracted so we can go on a date.”</p><p>“Byakuya, it’s flattering that you’re interested but I already told you that I don’t feel the same. You know Licht won’t let me date anyone less than an angel either.” Mahiru did his best to reject him respectfully. He wrapped his hand around Kuro’s and pulled him away. “Goodbye, Byakuya. I need to go study. Oh, Licht will be joining the study session so don’t follow me.”</p><p>Kuro quickened his steps to match his pace with Mahiru’s and walked beside him. Mahiru glanced over his shoulder and he was relieved that Byakuya didn’t try to flirt with him further. “There’s one good thing about having a protective, guardian angel for a brother. He keeps demons away.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m going to be tutoring Mahiru after school so you should head home first, Hyde. Make sure that everyone else makes it home safely.” Kuro told his brother. Japan was safer than London but he was worried about his younger siblings becoming lost since they only moved recently. “I’ll pick up pizza for everyone on the way home. Text me what you guys want on your pizza after you get home.”</p><p>“Are you planning to be out late with Mahiru? I’ve never seen you fall for someone before but you did it fast with this guy.” Hyde teased his brother and bumped their shoulders together playfully. Kuro only rolled his eyes at his brother’s behaviour and ignored him. They weren’t related by blood but they were a close family. “I saw you with Mahiru and I asked my classmates about him.”</p><p>“Why do you like to stick your nose into everything? You should focus on your studies rather than collecting gossip on people.” He didn’t know why Hyde was curious about his love life. “Anyways, Mahiru has a protective brother who won’t let him date someone he doesn’t approve of. From the short talk I had with him, he already decided that I’m a demon.”</p><p>“Licht Jekylland Todoroki Shirota? I have a few classes with him and everyone tells me that he’s crazy. He calls himself an angel but he has started a lot of fights. That almost makes me want to talk to him to see if the stories are true.” Hyde thought of the stories he heard. He knew better than most that rumours rarely reflected who a person truly was. He was interested to know Licht beyond the rumours.</p><p>“Don’t cause trouble for Mahiru and Licht.” Kuro closed his locker and he hoped the conversation would be over. “I’m going to the library now.”</p><p>“The fact that you’re so protective of him only proves that you’re interested in Mahiru. You might be too shy to ask him out but I think I know how you can ask him out without angering Licht!” Hyde declared and grabbed his shoulders. “If Licht is dating someone, he will be too focused on his own love life to worry about Mahiru’s. Did Mahiru tell you anything about Licht and the type of guy he’s interested in?”</p><p>“I don’t like where this conversation is going.” He sighed and faced his brother. “Mahiru is a great guy and he’s cute but I don’t think this is the right time to ask him out. I don’t even know if he likes me back. I want to respect his family and you should do the same.”</p><p>“Fine.” While Hyde pouted, he relented in the end. He wanted to see his brother happy and he thought he should help him. Kuro was the oldest in their family and he had supported them through a lot of difficult times. He glanced through the window to where Mahiru and Licht were talking in the courtyard. “Rumours or not, he does look like an angel.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Okay, I’ll try out for one sport and you will audition for the upcoming play.” Hyde sat on the bleachers that overlooked the soccer field and he discussed different school activities with his brother, World End. They had different interests but he wanted to be in a club with him. He was certain that he would have more fun with World End in a sport he disliked than doing Shakespeare with strangers.</p><p>“Or we can join the home-ec club and eat all the cookies we want!” He suggested and they both laughed. “I can barely remember the equations for math class so there’s no hope of me getting a role. I can sign up to make the sets or something. The soccer club looks intense so we should join that one! They’ll be fun to play with.”</p><p>“From how they’re playing, you would think that they’re playing football. I thought Japan was supposed to be safer and more reserve than London.” Hyde watched the game and his eyes fell onto Licht. He had a distinct white streak in his dark hair and it caused him to stand out among the others. He thought of his conversation with Kuro. “Are they holding tryouts?”</p><p>“Hey, I want to talk to you.” A voice interrupted their conversation and he turned towards the person. He couldn’t think of why Byakuya would approach him since they weren’t friends nor classmates. “I overheard you talking with your friend earlier. I want to use your plan to have someone date Licht so he won’t be protective of Mahiru. The problem is that everyone in this school is afraid of him.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re telling me this. I didn’t suggest that plan to you and it was for someone who actually has a chance with Mahiru.” Hyde stood and picked up his backpack. He paused when Byakuya slapped a few bills against his chest. “Twenty dollars? You don’t need to pay me for the idea. But you must have money to spare if you can give a twenty away like this.”</p><p>“What if I want to pay you to go out with Licht?” He asked. “I’ve heard a lot of rumours about you and you’re as crazy as he is. My father owns a car dealership so I can pay you twenty dollars for each date you take him on. I think that’s a generous amount for trailer trash like you.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t talk to me brother like that or else—” World End jumped to his feet to fight Byakuya for insulting his brother. Hyde stopped him by holding him back.</p><p>“I’ll bite, Byakuya. Let’s imagine I take the angel out to dinner and we order a modest meal. That’s thirty dollars already so your offer of twenty doesn’t look as generous. Licht looks like the type who orders dessert too. Then, we need to consider gas. Forty dollars is my price.” Hyde held up the twenty that he had handed him. “How much is a date with Mahiru worth to you?”</p><p>“Fine. That brother is the only reason Mahiru won’t go out with me.” Byakuya’s answer surprised Hyde. He only intended to push him to see how far he would go. It became clear to Hyde that he only wanted to date Mahiru because his rejection hurt his pride. Hyde doubted that the student had been denied much in life. “I’ll give you the other thirty after the date.”</p><p>“You don’t have much confidence in me, do you?” Hyde said sarcastically and then walked down the bleachers to go to the field. The soccer practise was ending so it was a good opportunity to speak with Licht. His brother followed him and he could feel his questioning gaze on him. He was glad that he waited until they were far enough from Byakuya before he spoke.</p><p>“Why would you agree to help that guy? You know that Kuro likes Mahiru.”</p><p>“And Mahiru doesn’t like Byakuya.” Hyde swirled the twenty-dollar bill around his finger. “I don’t intend to help him. I just scammed him out of twenty dollars and I get to talk to an angel. Wait here. This shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”</p><p>He only intended to talk to Licht so Byakuya would think that he was following his plan. He jumped over the short fence and walked onto the field. Licht was wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel. Hyde leaned into his view and introduced himself. “<em>Good morrow, Angel. For that’s your name, I hear.</em>”</p><p>“What?” Licht’s brows furrowed in confusion. He recognized Hyde since they shared a few classes but they never spoke before. He had a slight accent and he could hear that he was from England. The strange manner he spoke also caught his attention. “I am an angel but that isn’t my name. It’s Licht.”</p><p>“<em>You lie!</em>” His words turned Licht’s slight curiosity to irritation. How dare a demon call him a liar over his own name? He turned on his heel to walk away from the man yet he smoothly stepped into his path. “<em>In faith, you are called Angel. A bonny Archangel and sometimes Angel Cakes. But, Angel, the prettiest Angel in Heaven’s light and therefore, Angel. Hearing thy mildness praised in every town, myself am moved to woo thee for my angel, Licht</em>.”</p><p>His words were oddly familiar and he realized that he was quoting lines from <em>The Taming of the Shrew</em>. He clicked his tongue and said, “If you’re going to use Shakespeare to flirt with me, choose someone better than Petruchio. He was a demon and he didn’t deserve Katherine. Either you’re saying that as an empty quote or you actually think Petruchio is romantic. I don’t find either is good.”</p><p>Hyde didn’t expect for Licht to be able to name the play he quoted when most would only look on the surface of his quotes. “I can see that taming an angel is impossible. I wouldn’t want to do that anyways. You’re much more interesting as you are. Since you don’t want to be Petruchio and Kat, would you prefer Romeo and Juliet? Or, maybe, you can be my <em>Midsummer Night’s Dream</em>. I can easily see you as Titania, the Fairy Queen. You would soar through the sky with your wings glistening in the sky.”</p><p>“If I am Titania, would that make you my Bottom? You do resemble an ass.” Licht made the sharp retort and he took Hyde by surprise again. Even as he insulted him, Hyde had to admire the double meaning in his words. It had been a while since he had so much time trading bards with someone. “Maybe you should give me your actual name before you act as some character in a play?”</p><p>“It’s Hyde.” He doubted he could sway Licht with his usual line so he decided to be direct. “I saw you playing soccer and I thought you were cute. I moved here only a week ago so I was hoping you could show me around the city. We can make it a date.”</p><p>“My answer is no. You barely know me. But I can see that you’re a delusional demon because you think that you can take out this angel.” Licht picked up his backpack to leave. “Between soccer practise and playing the piano, I’m too busy to date someone. Find another person to be your Titania.”</p><p>Hyde watched him leave and he was intrigued by their short interaction. He didn’t expect him to accept but he was more surprised that a part of him wanted him to. A date with an angel like Licht would be interesting at least. He turned back to World End and decided, “We’re joining the soccer team!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>